


[Podfic] Secret Agent Man

by Emamel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel
Summary: Edward was very good at two things: noticing things, and not being noticed in return. It was the sort of qualities that made you a good spy.These two never got the memo.





	[Podfic] Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Agent Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209651) by [Emamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emamel/pseuds/Emamel). 

> This is mostly a trial run as I've never tried anything like a podfic or audio recording before, and if I made a mess of things I'd rather it be with my own work than someone else's! Apologies for any problems with pacing/volume/etc, I'm learning - if you guys have any suggestions or notice any problems, please PLEASE let me know, I've listened to this over and over but the sound of my own voice really makes me zone out D:

Google drive link [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12L-n5o8fwbtnqFCWVqWYQaWW8FGu_lSR)

Or if that doesn't work, good ol' copy and paste - https://drive.google.com/open?id=12L-n5o8fwbtnqFCWVqWYQaWW8FGu_lSR


End file.
